CA VA SE SAVOIR
by Lasgalenya Greenleaves
Summary: L'animateur de cette fameuse émission télévision reçoit sur son plateau des couples assez atypiques... hm... yaoi en vue les enfants! XD
1. Première Partie

**Auteureuse :** Lasgalenya Greenleaves, aka celle qui aurait jamais dû allumé sa TV hier et zapper sur RTL9….

**Disclaimers :** Rien est à moi à part les pairings stupides et les débilités que débitent les persos… pov' d'eux ! XDD

**Résumé : **L'animateur de l'émission (idiote jusqu'aux yeux) « Ca va se savoir » reçoit sur son plateau des couples plutôt… atypiques ! MDRRR… bon dieu, je savais pas Dieu possible d'avoir des idées aussi tordues ! MWAHAHAHAHAhahahaHAHAHahahAH !

**Genre :** Délire complet Humour/Parody et carré blanc les enfants paske y disent des choses pas très catholiques ! mdrrr… ah ouais y a un léger Xover à un moment, à vous de me retrouver quand et avec quoi :P

**Note : **Euh en parlant des pairings. Je prierais :

_Les Non-yaoistes_

_Les Hétérosexuels et homosexuels sans idées mal placées_

_Les Homophobes (salopards !)_

_Mes amies les plus proches (je vous ai déjà dit que ces trucs-là ne sont pas pour vous les filles ! Z'êtes trop normales ! A part vous Kishû et Mouna ! XD)_

_Ceux qui pensaient que cette histoire serait à peu près sérieuse (Ca existe le petit encadré sous le résumé avec marqué le genre de fic vous savez…)_

_Ceux qui ont une dent contre moi (pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en me rappelant ce genre de débileries que je pond de temps à autres dans un moment de faiblesse !)_

_Ceux qui croit_

_Ceux qui croit croire_

_Ceux qui croâ-croâ… euh merde nan ça c'est un poème de Prévert…_

BREF ! Tous ceux-là, s'il vous plaît, la porte est derrière vous, prenez là mais ne l'embarquez pas j'en aurait besoin pour garder un minimum d'intimité dans cette salle :D

**Note2 : **Si je vous dis que j'ai descendu une moitié de bouteille de whisky-coca en me tapant tous les paquets de Oreos et de BN qui passaient avant de me mater « Ca va se savoir » ce soir, est-ce que c'est une bonne raison pour pondre ce genre d'âneries ? n.n

**

* * *

CA VA SE SAVOIR !**

_**Première partie**_

_L'animateur (qui restera l'animateur tout le long de la fic parce que j'ai paumé son nom) arrive sur le plateau, sourit à tout le monde, serre quelques mains et se tourne vers la caméra._

Animateur : Tout le monde a, un jour ou l'autre, flasher plus ou moins visiblement sur la petite amie de son meilleur ami… on soupire après la belle en voyant qu'elle ne pourra jamais être à soi, mais voilà… ce soir, Albus, le respecté directeur de l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, ce Albus-là, a commis l'irréparable… maintenant, il veut s'expliquer auprès de ceux à qui il doit… Et ce soir mes amis, CA VA SE SAVOIR !

_Une salve d'applaudissements dans la salle, particulièrement de deux indigènes roux avec un F et un G brodés sur leurs pulls._

Animateur : Albus ? Alors vous êtes, très ennuyé ce soir, Albus…

Albus (magique… MDRRRR… hem, okay j'me calme) : Et bien oui… je suis assez ennuyé il est vrai… pas autant que le jour où Severus pour se venger de la fois où je lui avais teint tout ses vêtements en rose, m'avait transformé ma belle barbe en arc-en-ciel chantant et caché tous les bonbons citron, mais presque…

Animateur : Eh bien, Albus, expliquez-nous ce qui ne va pas ? Vous… soupirez donc après l'interdite…

Albus, soupirant : Oui, depuis plusieurs décennies déjà, je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle, mais elle a toujours été si bien avec son « Nico-chéri », je n'ai jamais osé me déclarer…

Animateur : Mais ce soir… ce soir vous avez décidé de tout révéler, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus : Tout à fait, oui, j'ai enfin décidé de me libérer de ce poids qui commençait à peser plus lourd que les premiers gâteaux d'anniversaires envoyés par Hagrid que j'ai eut le malheur de goûter pour faire plaisir à ce gentil petit… en tout cas, c'est un bon laxatif…

Animateur : Mais quelque chose d'autre vous a décidé à vous déclarer aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose de totalement inattendu je dois dire…

Albus : Exactement… j'ai découvert il y a peu que…

Animateur : Oui, Albus ? Vous pouvez nous en parler, n'ayez pas peur, tout ira bien…

Albus : Je… suis enceint du mari de celle que j'aime…

Public : OUUUUUUHHHH !

Animateur, calmant le jeu : Allons ! Allons ! Nous ne pouvons pas juger cette situation assez… originale mes amis ! Qui sommes-nous pour jeter la première pierre ?

Un spectateur, plutôt grand, nez crochu et sourire sardonique à l'appui : Des personnes intelligentes qui auraient mieux fait de rester couchées ce matin ?

Animateur, appuyant sur un bouton sur une manette sortie de nulle part : Et bien retournez-y !_ :appuie sur le bouton et le Sev… euh spectateur tombe dans un trou sans fond avec un juron bien senti :_ Bien, où on étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Mais alors… Albus, comment cela est-il possible !

Albus, rouge écrevisse : Et bien vous savez, le monsieur met son… euh… sa … euh… « baguette » dans la… euh… « rondelle » de la dame et puis… euh… ils font quelques pompes avec le son en plus et… euh… ben… la petite graine du monsieur vient euh… se planter dans la forêt noire de la dame et… euh… hem… enfin voilà quoi !

Animateur, s'étranglant légèrement : Erm… non ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, Albus… je voulais dire comment pouvez-_vous_ être _enceint _? Vous êtes un homme et d'après ce que vous dites, êtes enceint du _mari_ de celle que vous aimez, donc un homme également…

Albus, encore plus rouge que plus tôt : Heeeeeuuuuu… bon d'accord, je sais que je suis quand même assez vieux (m'enfin j'ai que 138 ans, quoi chuis encore dans la fleur de l'âge !) mais j'ai pas encore de l'arthrite partout… euh… enfin… je suis assez souple pour… enfin… vous voyez quoi…

Animateur, grosse goutte style manga derrière la tête : Hem… okay, c'est rien ! Sinon… donc vous avez décidé d'annoncer ça au père, ou plutôt, à l'_autre_ père de l'enfant, c'est cela ?

Albus, se reprenant : Tout à fait, je veux qu'il reconnaisse son enfant et qu'il l'accepte comme le sien _:petite larme d'émotion :_

Animateur, se tournant vers le public : Bien, alors puisque c'est ce que vous attendez Albus, voici Nicolas ! Nicolas, entrez s'il vous plaît !

_L'homme entre et s'assit avec un grand sourire à côté d'Albus._

Nicolas, joyeux : Salut Bubus ! Comment ça va ! Perenelle voudrait que tu passes à la maison un de ces quatre pour prendre un thé au citron !

Animateur : Nicolas, vous et Albus êtes amis depuis très longtemps ! Vous avez déjà travaillés ensemble sur un projet top secret connu de tous qu'est la Pierre Philosophale…

Nicolas : Euh, oui, je connais Albus depuis qu'il porte des couches… ah mais il en porte toujours d'ailleurs, mais seulement le soir maintenant et particulièrement lorsqu'il oublie que les gâteaux d'anniversaires d'Hagrid ont une très bonne fonction de laxatifs.

Albus, toussotant : Nico, tu m'aides pas là !

Animateur : Nicolas, si votre si bon ami, Albus, celui en qui vous avez une totale confiance, qui a même été votre témoin lors de votre mariage…

Nicolas, fronçant les sourcils : Quel mariage ? Perenelle et moi ont a eut un mariage sorcier sans notaire ni religieux !...

Animateur : Oui, bon, bref ! Si Albus vous a demandé de venir sur le plateau de « Ca va se savoir » ce soir, c'est parce qu'il a quelque chose de très important à vous révéler…

Nicolas : Aller, Bubus, accouche !

Albus, marmonnant : Il est bien là le problème !

Nicolas : Hein ?

Albus : Nicolas, tu sais que je vous ais toujours adoré, toi et ta femme… tu es mon meilleur ami et Perenelle est un véritable ange descendu du ciel… Mais… j'ai quelque chose à te dire à propos d'elle…

Nicolas : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle a encore oublié de te rendre ta boîte de cookies au caramel marbré de pépites de choco nutella et tu l'as boudes à nouveau ?

Albus : Non, même si j'ai bien failli l'étriper vive lorsqu'elle m'a ramener mes cookies chéris minus Robert… tu sais celui avec un visage et un œil qui fait un clin d'œil…

Animateur : Messieurs, pouvons-nous revenir à notre sujet de départ…

Albus : Euh oui pardon… Nicolas, si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est qu'il fallait que je te dise quelque chose qui me tourmente depuis déjà bien trop longtemps maintenant…

Nicolas : Eh bien vas-y, lâche tout ! Ca fait toujours du bien une fois fait !

Albus : J'aime ta femme depuis que je l'ai rencontré…

Nicolas : …

Albus : Nico ? Coco ça va pas ?

Nicolas : …

Albus : Euh… je crois qu'il fait une crise cardiaque…

Animateur : Mais non ! Regardez, il à l'air de revenir à lui…

Nicolas : C'est tout ? J'ai cru que c'était super important ou un truc du genre ! Moi aussi je l'aime ma femme ! Et alors ?

Albus : Je savais que tu l'accepterais assez rapidement, mais… ce n'est pas tout…

Nicolas : Quoi, tu l'as foutu en cloque ? Depuis le temps que j'essaye, au moins maintenant je sais que c'est pas elle qui avait un problème, quoique, peut-être qu'en fait c'est le changement de partenaire qui la relaxe… hm… faudra que je lui demande…

Albus : Euh non, mais t'es pas très loin…

Nicolas : Mais qu'est-ce que t'as bordel !

Albus : J'attends ton gosse, voilà ce qu'il y a !

Nicolas : …

Animateur : Je sais, Nicolas, c'est toujours choquant d'apprendre qu'on sera bientôt père…

Nicolas : …

Animateur : Au fait, Albus ? De combien de mois êtes-vous enceint ?

Albus : De 4 mois, mais ça se voit moins, d'après Pompom, c'est parce que c'est une grossesse mâle…

Nicolas : …

Albus : Je crois que _là_ il fait vraiment une crise cardiaque…

Nicolas : Mais… quand est-ce qu'on a…

Albus : Le soir où Perenelle était partie retrouver sa cousine à Glasgow et que tu es venu à la maison vu que tu savais pas quoi faire d'autre…

Nicolas : Hein ? Mais j'étais à Amestris il y a 4 mois ! J'étais allé récupérer des copies de la Pierre Philosophales piquées par un borgne, une bimbo et une bande de zigotos ! Je suis revenu il y a deux mois seulement (y avait un nabot blond et une armoire en métal qu'arrêtaient pas de me bloquer la route, ça en devenait barbant) !

Albus : HEIN ? Mais alors… qui est-ce qui…

Animateur : Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple confession à cœur ouvert semble tourner à la scène dramatique, si Nicolas n'était pas le père, qui était-ce ? Peut-être Perenelle peut-elle répondre à cette question ? Veuillez accueillir, Perenelle !

_Perenelle arrive et s'assoit sur une chaise entre les deux hommes, dévisageant l'un et l'autre avec un léger rougissement._

Animateur : Perenelle… vous savez qu'Albus a toujours eut un faible pour vous, c'est pratiquement visible à la façon dont il vous adore… _:pointe du doigt le directeur qui bave allègrement sur la femme :_

Perenelle : Hm… oui je savais…

Animateur : Et bien, Perenelle, Albus est venu dire à votre mari, sur ce plateau de « Ca va se savoir », quelque chose de très important…

Albus : Je pensais que j'étais enceint de lui…

Perenelle : QUOI ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous n'avez jamais… _:jette un regard suspicieux aux deux autres :_ vous avez **_couchez ensemble _**!

Albus : Ben au début je pensais que c'était lui le père mais il vient de dire qu'il était pas là il y a 4 mois quand le père m'a mis en cloque… c'est pas possible !

Nicolas : Et tu pensais que c'était moi ?

Albus : En tout cas, il te ressemblait physiquement, parlait comme toi, il connaissait même des détails de ma vie que seuls toi et Perenelle peuvent savoir, ce qui m'a fait exclure la possibilité du Polyjuice…

Nicolas, semblant avoir l'illumination, se tourne vers sa femme : _Perenelle ! _COMMENT AS-TU PU !

Albus, largué : Hu ?

Perenelle, rougissant : Hm… ça faisait un moment que je voulais essayer pour voir et je n'avais que de tes cheveux à disposition, Nicolas alors c'est eux que j'ai utilisé pour me transformer et je suis allée voir Albus… Albus… c'est moi le père de ton enfant…

Albus : Alors… alors c'est toi le père ?

Perenelle : Oui… et je compte bien m'en occuper ! C'est mon enfant autant que le tien…

Nicolas : Et moi dans tout ça ?

Albus : Tu peux être le tonton gâteau qui se tape le père…

Nicolas : Mouais, ça me va…

Animateur : Voilà une histoire qui aura eut du rebondissement, mes amis ! Mais pendant que nous parlons, notre ami Severus dans les coulisses, a peur, a honte, il regretterait presque d'être venu, si ce n'était pour la vie de quelqu'un d'autre… mais nous le retrouverons après la pause, pour l'instant, Questions et Réactions du public !

_Générique de l'émission_

Une spectatrice prend le micro, l'air stricte, des petites lunettes et une tenue aux couleurs écossaises : Albus, je veux juste m'assurer que vous n'oubliez pas qu'en dehors du fait que nous avons réaménager vos heures de travail pour caler à un rythme de femme enceinte et que je prenne la plupart de vos charges contractuelles, vous continuez d'être le directeur respecté de Hogwarts !

Albus : Pas d'inquiétude, je n'oublie pas, ce n'est pas la future présence de mon fils ou de ma fille qui m'empêchera de travailler, au contraire, je travaillerais d'autant plus pour lui donner un avenir meilleur…

_Tout le monde applaudit la bonté d'âme de la maman… euh… du papa … hem… du porteur du gosse quoi ! XD_

Un spectateur, étrangement roux, accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns broussailleux prend le micro : Euh… juste pour demander… professeur, est-ce qu'on aura une journée de libre pour la naissance du bébé et les années suivantes pour la célébration de l'anniversaire ?

Albus : Ce n'est pas à moi seul de décider mais si c'était le cas, l'année entière serait fériée car c'est l'année de naissance de mon petit ange ! nn

_Tout le monde (ou plutôt tous les élèves de Hogwarts présents –je sais que l'émission est sensée être interdite aux enfants mais bon !XD-) applaudit encore plus fort._

Animateur : Voilà, trois vies se sont croisées pour ne plus jamais se délier, une quatrième va bientôt être en jeu et maintenant, ce ne sont plus nos affaires ce que leur futur réserve à ce trio atypique et à présent, une page de publicité avant l'arrivée de notre second invité et ça, CA VA SE SAVOIR !

_Générique de l'émission_

_Retour après la pause_

* * *

… OMG c'est moi qui aie écrit ce truc ? Non mais franchement, c'est **MOI  **qui ait écrit **_ça _**! XDDD bon dieu, je sens que je serais encore plus tordue de rire si je relis ! XD 

Lâchez des reviews si tout ce ramassis de bêtises vous a tant plu… sinon bof, c'est que je perds mon talent à dire des conneries à tout bout de champ ! nn


	2. Deuxième Partie

**Auteureuse :** Lasgalenya Greenleaves, aka celle qui aurait jamais dû allumé sa TV hier et zapper sur RTL9….

**Disclaimers :** Rien est à moi à part les pairings stupides et les débilités que débitent les persos… pov' d'eux ! XDD

**Résumé : **L'animateur de l'émission (idiote jusqu'aux yeux) « Ca va se savoir » reçoit sur son plateau des couples plutôt… atypiques ! MDRRR… bon dieu, je savais pas Dieu possible d'avoir des idées aussi tordues ! MWAHAHAHAHAhahahaHAHAHahahAH !

**Genre :** Délire complet Humour/Parody et carré blanc les enfants paske y disent des choses pas très catholiques ! mdrrr… ah ouais y a un léger Xover à un moment, à vous de me retrouver quand et avec quoi :P

**Note : **Si je vous dis que j'ai descendu une moitié de bouteille de whisky-coca en me tapant tous les paquets de Oreos et de BN qui passaient avant de me mater « Ca va se savoir » ce soir, est-ce que c'est une bonne raison pour pondre ce genre d'âneries ? nn Soyez heureux, je me suis retenue d'écrire le Hagrid/Severus que je voulais avec Severus portant les triplés de Hagrid… MWAHahAHahAHahAHahAH ! faudra que je l'écrive celle-là :3

**

* * *

CA VA SE SAVOIR**

_**Deuxième partie**_

Animateur : Ah la la ! Après notre trio amoureux assez loufoque je dois bien l'avouer, l'homme qui nous arrive là est bien plus austère, bien plus calme aussi, Severus n'est de toute manière sûrement pas connu pour sa jovialité, cela tout le monde le sait ou le devine facilement, mais ce Severus est en fait un homme marqué par les coups durs, qui a toujours su faire face et qui maintenant se retrouve de nouveau devant une épreuve à l'air insurmontable… Severus ?

Severus : Oui, c'est sûr, celle-là ferait presque passer la torture de passer ma vie à proximité d'un olibrius comme Albus –Merlin, ça va être pire maintenant avec son enfant à venir !– comme une promenade de santé…

Animateur : Et qu'est-ce qui vous hante tant que vous deviez l'extérioriser ainsi, vous le sévère et altier maître des potions ?

Severus : J'entretiens depuis plusieurs années une relation assez … ehm… mouvementée… avec un relatif d'un de mes élèves… à vrai dire, avec le parrain de celui-ci… et je voudrais lui annoncer notre futur mariage…à mon élève je veux dire...

Animateur : Et vous pensez qu'il va mal le prendre, c'est cela ?

Severus : Ce sale gosse… hem… je veux dire, cet élève est celui a qui j'ai demandé le plus sans attendre de résultats, il est celui que j'ai le plus poussé à bout, plus par vengeance personnelle contre feu son père que par réelle haine envers lui…

Animateur : Ah, en effet, cela m'étonnerais qu'il prenne bien le mariage d'une personne cher et de celui qui a fait de sa vie lycéenne un enfer !

Severus : D'autant plus qu'il y a peu, j'ai reçu un colis en différé datant de peu après la naissance de cet élève… c'était une lettre de son père… il me maudissait de tous les noms et ajoutait à la fin que mon fils était né en juillet 81 et que j'avais intérêt de m'en occuper ou sinon même mort il reviendrait me botter le cul, je ne comprenais pas, je n'avais eut depuis la découverte de mon homosexualité, que peu d'amants, dont mon amant et futur mari actuel…

Animateur : Oui, c'est sûr que là, votre élève risque de ne pas accepter très facilement votre union et encore moins votre deuxième nouvelle comme quoi vous partagez plus qu'un dégoût mutuel commun...

Severus : Certes, toutefois, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je n'ai eut que très peu d'autres amants, et pourtant, j'en avais oublié un… mon tout premier en tant qu'actif… mais c'était plus un vide burne qu'une véritable relation, elle n'a duré que quelques semaines avant que je ne rencontre mon actuel amant…

Animateur : Mais, si vous êtes homosexuel depuis votre lycée alors…

Severus : Oui, c'est bien James, le père de mon élève qui a porté notre enfant, Harry et l'a mené à termes sans me le dire alors que je me la coulais douce avec son meilleur ami…

Animateur : Ah parce que James et votre amant actuel se connaissaient…

Severus : En fait, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde…

Animateur : Alors vous avez couché avec les deux meilleurs amis sans aucun remord…

Severus : D'aucune sorte, ils étaient tous les deux aussi passionnés l'un que l'autre, quoique l'un plus dominant que l'autre, James était trop flemmard pour être autre chose que passif alors que Sirius parfois…

Animateur : Hem… oui, bref, passons, c'est une heure de grande écoute voyons !... pour en revenir au sujet, nous avons eut quelques informations à propos de votre élève et donc fils, « Harry », il est dit qu'il est sensé avoir les yeux de sa mère… son père aurait eut les yeux bleus et les vôtres sont noirs, comment expliquez-vous cela ?

Severus : Ma grand-mère était grecque, elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux désordonnés… il a hérité de moi un caractère buté et un côté briseur de règle ainsi que des cheveux noirs alors que de son autre père c'est plus le reste de sa personnalité et sa vue de taupe à lunette…

Animateur : Avant de vous expliquer avec le filleul, vous allez devoir vous expliquer avec le parrain et pour se faire, voici Sirius ! Sirius, entrez maintenant !

_Sirius entre et s'assied aux côtés de Severus, lui jetant un regard bizarre._

Animateur : Sirius, Severus ici présent nous à un peu parler de vous, de vos relations et même de votre filleul, le jeune Harry…

Sirius : Quoiqu'il ait pu dire sur Harry, vous ne pouvez pas le croire ! Il ment ! Mon filleul est un bon garçon et Sev' à juste du mal à s'enlever de la tête que le garçon n'est pas son père…

Severus, soupirant : Je le sais bien ça, Sirius, Harry est déjà un problème à lui tout seul sans que j'ajoute à ça son imbécile de géniteur...

Animateur : Imbécile de géniteur…c'est vite dit Severus, n'oubliez pas ce que vous venez de nous révéler…

Severus, grimaçant : Hélas, comment je pourrais oublier ça…

Sirius : Qu'est-ce que tu as été leur dire encore…

Severus : Ecoute Sirius, il ne faut pas s'énerver d'accord, ça s'est passé avant que nous ne sortions ensemble…

Sirius : Hein ? Je suis perdu là…

Severus : Quelques temps avant que l'on ne sorte ensemble, j'ai rencontré un homme, notre liaison n'a pas duré longtemps mais je l'ai…enfin… il était enceint et me l'a annoncé uniquement après la naissance de son fils qu'il a fait passé pour le sien et celui de sa femme…

Public : OUUUUHHHHH !

Sirius : QUOI ! Ah parce qu'en plus il était MARIE ! BON DIEU ! Mais à quoi tu penses Severus ! Et après tu oses me gueuler dessus parce que j'oublis le sort de protection une fois sur deux ! Espèce de salaud !

Severus : Mais comprend moi… je ne savais pas comment te dire ça et en plus… j'ai été au courant à peine quelques jours avant qu'ils ne te mettent en prison ! A ton retour les choses se sont passées si vite que je ne savais plus quoi faire…

Sirius : Ben vas-y rejette moi la faute tant que tu y es !

Severus : Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! En fait, Sirius, j'ai appris les résultats de cette liaison vendredi dernier uniquement, je ne savais pas comment t'en parler…

Sirius :… Tu te fous de moi? Tu était au courant _avant_ ou _après_ mon emprisonnement?

Severus : Je ne sais pas trop, volonté de celle qui écrit je pense...

Sirius : ...

Severus : Mais dit quelque chose abruti de clébard !

Sirius : C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu qu'on fasse un petit 6-9 ce soir-là ? Je pensais que tu étais en panne…

Severus : NON MAI S CA VA PAS ! … hmpf… un Rogue n'est jamais « en panne »…

Sirius : C'est aussi ce que tu as dit la fois où tu as voulu que je te fasse le coup du zeppelin (1) dans ton bureau et que ça à pas marcher…

Severus, rouge de honte : Tu pourrais me ressortir ces choses-là _ailleurs_ que sur un plateau TV où on été invité plus des ¾ de mes élèves et de mes collègues…

Animateur, en rajoutant une couche : Au contraire ! Tout ceci est très intéressant… mais nous nous arrêterons là pour le moment car c'est toujours une heure de grande écoute et vous devez déjà avoir choqué plus du quart des pauvres petits enfants innocents qui nous regardaient ce soir avec leurs parents malgré les avertissements que nous mettons toujours en début d'émission pour prévenir les parents qu'il serait mieux de ne pas la regarder avec les tout petits car c'est assez choquant…

Sirius : Et qui est ce gosse ? J'espère que tu t'en occuperas ! Si tu ne le prends même pas chez toi je te jure que je te quitte !

Severus : Allons, Sirius, pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça…en fait… tu le connais… assez bien je dirais…

Sirius : Je connais le pauvre gamin qui a du supporter d'être ton fils ?

Severus : Et bien disons que vous êtes…liés…

Sirius : Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte… ah moins que… ME DIS PAS QUE **_DRACO_** EST TON FILS !

Severus : ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE NON MAIS ! TU VEUX QUE JE ME FASSE ETRIPER VIF PAR TA COUSINE NARCISSA OU QUOI !

Sirius : C'est vrai que ce serait bien son genre… me rappelle encore la chaise qu'elle m'a envoyé sur la tête quand j'avais 4 ans parce que j'avais joué au coiffeur avec Milly sa poupée préférée et que cette sale petite peste était allée lui rapporté que je lui avais fait la coupe au carré…

Severus : Bref… non, ce n'est pas lui… mon fils est… quelqu'un qui t'es très proche…

Sirius : Mais dit le pour de bon ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot !

Severus : Sirius… je… suis le père de… Harry…

Sirius : …

Severus : Sirius…Sirius je ne l'ai pas su avant il y a quelques jours et je ne rappelais même pas avoir couché avec son père, c'était dans un moment de faiblesse, je te jure ! Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'érotisme concentré entre James et moi… Nous ne nous aimions pas et nous le montrions dans notre façon de coucher ensemble ! C'était toujours très violent, d'ailleurs, tu te souviens de cette cicatrice que j'ai dans le dos et dont tu n'arrêtais pas de me demander l'origine, c'est lui qui me l'a faite… je te jure, ça a arrêter au bout de deux semaines de sexe intense et je t'ai rencontré ( et entre parenthèse, ça a recommencé avec toi…)

Sirius : On parle bien du même Harry que tu as détesté toute ta vie alors que tu t'es aussi toujours plaint de ne pas avoir d'enfants à chouchouter et tout et tout…

Severus : Hélas, oui !

Sirius : MWAHAHAhahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHhahAhahAH ! Quelle _délicieuse_ ironie ! Oh mon pauvre, j'espère que tu t'es bien tiré les cheveux à essayer de trouver un moyen de lui annoncer ça en douceur…

Severus : A peine…

Animateur : Eh bien Sirius, j'ai l'impression que vous prenez plutôt bien la liaison de James et Severus…

Sirius : Ce serait hypocrite d'être le contraire, j'en avais aussi une assez chaude avec mon meilleur ami peu avant de sortir avec Sev'…

Severus : QUOI ! TOI AUSSI !

Sirius : Oui ! J'ai longtemps craint que l'enfant soit de moi lorsque James m'a annoncé que c'était lui qui le porterait à terme et non Lily (même si la méthode hippocampe est très répandue dans le monde sorcier…)

Animateur : Que de rebondissements ce soir mes amis, et encore d'autres sont à venir car maintenant, un nouvel invité va entrer, accueillez bien fort, HARRY !

_Harry rentre sur scène, salut légèrement la foule et s'assoit près de son parrain en jetant un regard inquiet et suspicieux à Severus._

Animateur : Harry, Severus et Sirius vous ont invité à vous joindre à eux sur ce plateau car ils ont quelque chose de très important à vous dire…

Severus : Harry, je sais que nous n'avons jamais été très proche et qu'au contraire je t'ais toujours paru des plus antipathique…

Sirius : C'est le cas de le dire…

Severus : Sirius, tais-toi, tu ne m'aides pas !

Sirius : Je sais…

Harry : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !

Sirius : Harry, je t'ai dit depuis longtemps que je suis gay…

Harry : Oui, je sais tu m'as aussi avoué que tu avais eut un amant avant d'être en prison et que tu espérais pouvoir le retrouver mais que tu n'étais sûr de rien…

Sirius : Et bien c'est sûr, nous nous sommes remis ensemble et il m'a même demandé en mariage il y a peu…

Harry : Mais c'est super ! J'espère être au moins ton témoin ! Et que je le rencontrerais bientôt ! Mais qu'est-ce que Rogue vient faire là-dedans ?

Severus : En fait, je suis là pour deux raisons, la plus joyeuse, on va dire, est que je vais me marier…

Harry : Quelqu'un a accepté de vous épouser malgré votre caractère de cochon ? Le pauvre doit être masochiste…

Animateur : Harry, comment savez-vous que ce sera un époux et non une épouse. ?

Harry : Je ne le savais pas mais j'avais plus ou moins des soupçons vu la façon dont il n'arrêtait pas de couver Draco… euh Malfoy… du regard…

Sirius : SEVERUS !

Severus : Ce gosse est mon filleul, bien sûr que je le couve du regard ! Avec tous les coups bas que ton filleul fait au mien !

Animateur : Allons ! Ne rentrons pas dans des débats qui n'ont rien a faire là, voulez-vous…

Severus : En fait, j'espérais que le cerveau de Gryffondor qui remplit le vide entre tes deux oreilles aurait déjà fait le lien mais puisqu'il semble que même en étant ce que tu es, tu n'en reste pas moins sans espoir face à la moindre réflexion…

Harry : Heeeiinnn ?

Severus : Bordel, Harry ! Sirius et moi allons nous marier à l'automne !

Harry : DE QUOI ? QUAND ? COMMENT ? POURQUOI ? DANS QUEL ETAT J'ERE ?

Severus : Nous allons nous marier. A l'automne. En noir, je refuse de m'habiller en blanc. Parce que j'ai demandé sa main à ton parrain et qu'il a accepté avec joie (et un beau déshabillé en cuir moulant). Quant à ton état d'errance, je n'en ai cure…

Sirius : Sev', tu es un peu brutal avec lui ! Sois plus conciliant, le pauvre, il faut qu'il s'habitue à l'idée…

Severus, reniflant : Il aura tout le temps de s'habituer une fois qu'il aura compris que oui, ça fait des années que je me tape son parrain dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Par Merlin ! Je suis son père non ? Comment a-t-il pu ne prendre que la personnalité de James ! C'est franchement ennuyeux… euh… oups, la gaffe…

Animateur : En effet, Severus, il aurait été plus simple de lui annoncer _cette_ bombe un peu plus tard, mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait !

Harry : C'EST QUOI C'BINZ ! PAS UN PUTAIN DE MOYEN DE MERDE ! COMMENT CA LE FILS DE ROGUE ET DE JAMES ! C'EST QUOI CES HISTOIRES LA !

Sirius : Calme-toi fiston… il se trouve que si James a bien été celui qui t'as porté et enfanté, ça n'a pas été parce que Lily était trop fragile, mais parce qu'elle n'était pas ta mère… celui qui t'as conçu avec James était Severus…

Harry : Méééé mé mé mé… c'est pas possibleuh !

Severus : Et comment savez-vous cela, Potter !

Harry : Mes… mes yeux ! Ce sont ceux de ma mère ! Ah ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous pouvez dire de ça !

Severus, soupirant : Ce ne sont pas ceux de ta mère mais de ton arrière-grand-mère de mon côté et d'ailleurs, Henry, le père de James avait les yeux vert d'eau…

Harry : Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir hait pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait souffrir ? Ca vous amusait de faire souffrir ainsi votre propre chair…

Severus : Non… je n'ai su qui tu étais réellement seulement il y a peu… depuis longtemps, je rêve d'avoir une famille, des enfants à chérir et l'homme que j'aime (ahem, ouais bon mon bon coup préféré quoi…) à mes côtés…

Sirius : Sev' ! C'est la chose la plus gentille que tu ais jamais dite de moi ! _:écrase une petite larme d'émotion :_

Severus : Te prend pas le chou avec ça sale cabot, c'est pas un compliment, juste une constatation fataliste !

Sirius : Moi aussi je t'aime Severus !

Harry, piteux : Et moi dans tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Severus : Si tu veux tu viens t'installer avec nous au manoir Rogue, il y a de la place depuis que mon père a fait un vide grenier il y a 20 ans…

Sirius : Sev', il faudra dépoussiérer d'abord, ton manoir est un peu… ben… poussiéreux…

Severus : En fait, j'espérais la contribution de Pot… erm… Harry, pour cela…

Harry : Ce serait un plaisir !

Animateur : Ah la la ! Encore une histoire qui au final aura eut un happy end ! C'est beau de voir des familles décomposées panser les blessures du passé et aller ainsi de l'avant ! Maintenant, Questions et Réactions du Public !

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris, sourire sarcastique à l'appui : Juste pour dire quelque chose à Severus… Tu te tapes le parrain, c'est très bien, il te va bien, vous faites un beau couple… Au fait, je me tape le filleul, il est aussi passionné que son parrain !

Harry, rouge écrevisse : DRACO BON SANG !

_La foule d'élèves applaudissent en riant alors qu'un grand roux et une jeune brune tombent dans les pommes à côté d'une paire de jumeaux roux qui siffle après le couple nouvellement « coming outé » en lançant des clairs « A quand le mariage ! »_

Severus, lançant un regard pointilleux vers le spectateur concerné : On reparlera de cela plus tard, Draco ! _:se tourne vers Harry toujours aussi rouge :_ Toi aussi Harry !

Un autre spectateur prend le micro, brun portant fièrement les couleurs de Gryffondor : Harry ! J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de venir à l'entraînement demain soir, on a besoin d'un attrapeur qui n'ait pas mal au cul à chaque fois qu'il s'assoit sur un balais…

Harry, de plus en plus rouge : OLIVIER ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est toujours moi le passif hein !

_Tout le monde se tourne vers le grand blond de tantôt qui est assis dans le fond, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, un masque de froideur sur les traits, ses cheveux presque argentés tombant librement sur ses épaules musclées. Il fait deux têtes de plus que Harry._

Animateur : La réponse vient d'elle-même, Harry !

Harry, s'étranglant à moitié : Ouais mais c'est pas une raison !

Animateur : Cette soirée aura été forte en rebondissements, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, deux vies vont bientôt être liées à jamais et une troisième a été bouleversée, espérons-le, pour du bien, un quatrième n'est pas loin d'en faire les frais… peut-être demain est-il un autre jour, avec une autre histoire, mais ça… CA VA SE SAVOIR ! Bonne soirée à tous !

_Générique de Fin._

* * *

Euh… normalement je sais que les jeux télévisés étant ce qu'ils sont, les gens n'ont pas le droit de dire leurs noms de famille et tout, mais, je ne pouvais pas décemment écrire une fic faisant interagir Rogue, Black et Potter sans qu'ils ne s'adressent au moins une fois par leurs noms de famille les uns aux autres… 

Si vous voulez que ces délires ait une suite, dites le moi sinon ils vont stopper ici parce que je crois pas avoir plus de temps pour en faire après vu que je devrais terminer les autres...

(1) Note pour Kishû : C'est de ta faute si j'ai foutu cette référence ! Tu me le paieras ! XD mdr


End file.
